pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Emergency 2007/Events
Part of the Documentation for Emergency 2007 Compilation * Event notices, etc. from various groups on the South Asian Citizens' Web: :http://www.sacw.net/pakistan/emergency/index.html November 11, 2007 Washington DC *1pm-3:30pm *Pakistan Embassy *3517 International Ct NW *Washington, DC 20008 http://facebook.com/event.php?eid=26464505704 November 10, 2007 Toronto * City Hall, Toronto Boston *Boston Common, Boston. *Time: 10:00am *Contact: saadmustafa.rizvi@gmail.com Berlin * Time: 12:30 - 15:00 * Location: Europa-Center, Breitscheidplatz,Berlin. * Local Transport: U-9, U2 (Near Zoo) Huddersfield * Location: Coffee Evolution * Time: 3pm * Meeting: Pakistan: On the Verge of Revolution? * Contact: leeds@worldrevolution.org.uk or 0798 297 7374 Contacts and Details on http://pkunited.com/2007/11/04/worldwide-activities-schedule-for-november-07/#comment-395 San Francisco Bay Area * Location: City Hall, San Francisco * Time: 2PM * Facebook event: http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=6367527333 * contact: Moid ( moidalam@hotmail.com), Khurram ( khurram.mahmoodpti@gmail.com ) Paris, France * Location: Parvis des Libertés et des Droits de L’Homme (aka L'Esplanade du Trocadéro) * Time: 1PM * Contact: Sarwan Abbasi: sarwan.abbasi@gmail.com, Ayyaz Paracha: engr.ayyaz@gmail.com , Bilal: ibne.shah@gmail.com November 9, 2007 Chicago * Pakistan Consulate, 3:30 pm: :http://www.chicagomuslims.com/events_display.asp?ID=9828 San Francisco San Francisco Party for Socialism & Liberation Forum & Discussion Friday, November 9, 7pm Pakistan: the roots of the conflict Thousands take to the streets to protest the emergency rule imposed by Pakistan's military ruler, Gen. Pervez Musharraf. At the same time, armed opposition to the government is on the rise. Hear a Marxist analysis of the crisis and the history of Pakistan's ruling elite's relationship with British and U.S. imperialism. Also: hear a political update on some of the latest developments in the Middle East and Latin America. 2489 Mission St. Rm. 28, San Francisco $3 - $5 donation requested, no one turned away for lack of funds._(Refreshments served. Cross street 21st. Near 24th St. BART. MUNI #14, 49, 26. Parking garage located one block west on 21st. St. btwn. Mission & Valencia, parking cost $2/hr.) For more info, or to reserve free childcare (please call at least one day in advance if you would like childcare) contact PSL at 415-821-6171. The White House PEACEFUL DEMONSTRATION IN FRONT OF THE WHITE HOUSE FRIDAY, 9TH NOVEMBER 2007 AT 3:00 PM Various groups of Pakistani-Americans and other human rights & peace organizations will hold a peaceful demonstration to protest against the execution of ‘Emergency Rule’ in Pakistan . The Rally would express grief and disappointment over the unfortunate situation of anarchy; terror and lawlessness in the country at the hands of the military dictator, General Musharraf. All pro-democracy and peace loving people are urged to assemble and voice their concern against these atrocities. Program: Venue: Lafayette Park , in front of The White House Date: November 09, 2007 Time: 3:00 to 4:00 pm. The rally will then walk their way on 15th Street in front of the office of Washington Post and would end at Charles Sumner School at intersection of 17th and M street. November 8, 2007 EVERYWHERE Candlelit Vigil Please come together at 7.00 pm your time on Thursday 08 November with candles to protest the situation in Pakistan. There needn't be any slogans or speeches, this is a peaceful show of solidarity and resistence. Get together with a few friends, or with a large gathering. Whatever is convenient, whatever you can do. Do it in your part of the world, in your city, in your neighbourhood, in your back yard. Take a picture of your vigil, post it on the Facebook Group 'Society for the Objection to Emergency Rule in Pakistan', along with a caption stating its location, and the number of people (approx) who attended. London London Candlelit Vigil outside Pakistan High Commission on Thursday 08 November, 7.00 pm. 34-36 Lowndes Square, London SW1X 9JN London, SOAS Protest Against Martial Law in Pakistan Press Conference: Hina Jilani speaks at SOAS The Pakistan Lawyers movement and National Union of Pakistani Students and Alumni (NUPSA) that organized the successful protest on Monday, 6th November held a meeting with journalists and human rights organizations at the School of Oriental and African Studies. The meeting resolved to form a coordinating committee that will unite students, lawyers and journalists to build a "campaign against martial law in Pakistan". In this context, leading human rights activist, member of the Supreme Court of Pakistan, UN special representative on human rights and one of the principal leaders of the lawyers movement, Hina Jilani will be addressing a press conference at SOAS in the Brunei Gallery on Thursday November 8th at 5pm. The press conference has been organized by the Pakistan Society at SOAS. We invite members of the press and public to this event on the current situation in Pakistan. Pakistan Society SOAS and Campaign Against Martial Law (CAML) New York, Asia Society Asia Society Emergency Town Hall Meeting November 8 Listen on Demand On the morning of November 8 Asia Society discussed the ongoing crisis with leading experts recently returned from Pakistan—Daniel Markey (CFR), Robert Templer (ICG), and Saeed Shafqat (CPPG), as well as with analysts and activists in Pakistan via teleconference—Asma Jahangir and Ayaz Amir. The event was held at Asia Society's headquarters in New York. Website Listen/Download mp3 November 7, 2007 Global Event Info Name: 7.00 Vigil for Freedom Tagline: Candelit Vigil, Thursday 7.00 pm, wherever you are, in whatever numbers. Host: Society for the Objection to Emergency Rule in Pakistan Type: Causes - Protest Time and Place Date: Thursday, November 8, 2007 Time: 7:00pm - 8:00pm Location: Every city where Pakistanis are to be found. City/Town: London, United Kingdom http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=27018005480 Islamabad Students Protest for a Free Pakistan Outside SZABIST University, F-8 Time and Place Date: Wednesday, November 7, 2007 Time: 2:00pm - 5:00pm Lahore Event Info Name: Protest @ Lalik Host: LUMS Students Type: Causes - Protest Time and Place Date: Wednesday, November 7, 2007 Time: 1:00pm - 2:00pm Location: Main Entrance of Academic Building City/Town: Lahore, Pakistan http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=6359249295 London Protest in Lonodn, Wednesday 07 nov @ 1 p.m., All political parties incuding PMLN, Tehreek e Insaaf and other APDM parties, Non political organisations of civil society, journalists, lawyers and students to join the protest, expecting a large protest in terms of number of participants. Mian Shahbaz Sharif also to join the protest. All are requested to participate. http://pkunited.com/2007/11/04/worldwide-activities-schedule-for-november-07/ November 6, 2007 Karachi * Meeting of left, ngos, trade unions, hrcp and citizens at Aurat Foundation office, Bath Island at 3pm to discuss the situation and plan future. * Meeting of young citizens against the emergency at 6:30 pm at t2f to plan future activities. Birmingham The National Union of Pakistani Students and Alumni (NUPSA-UK) is holding a protest at Consulate of Pakistan in Birmingham on this Wednesday the 7th of November at 1400hrs. The imposition of this emergency is aimed against democratic rights, the rule of law, and civil liberties in Pakistan. The house arrests of the Chief Justice Iftikhar Chaudhry, Aitizaz Ahsan, Imran Khan, Asma Jehangir, Javed Hashmi, Asfandyar Wali Khan, Gen (retd) Hameed Gul and others, the siege of the Supreme Court, the abrogation of the 1973 constitution, the hijacking of print and electronic media in Pakistan, the arrest of students and professors and other such measures undoubtedly demonstrate that this state of emergency is aimed against the democratic forces of the country. We call on all the supporters of democracy to rise in this time of crisis and join us in protesting against this undemocratic measure. We hope that you will join us. Date: Wednesday 7th November Time: 2 pm Venue: Consulate of Pakistan 2/26, Consitituion Hill Birmingham B19 3HL The Hague in front of Pakistani embassy in the Hague on the 6th of November followed by a small walk towards the International Court of Justice. The participants will hand over a memorandum to the ICJ. The program will start at 12:30. Please join in to show your support for democracy, human rights and justice. Your voice is important to the people of Pakistan. With best wishes, Faisal Wali Contact No. 0031 633863560 Copenhagen, Denmark :Tue 6th Nov, 16:00 at Amagertorv (Central square). November 5, 2007 COPENHAGEN (DENMARK) :Moved to November 6. New York Date: Monday, November 5, 2007 Time: 2:00pm - 4:00pm Location: Pakistani embassy, New York Street: 12 East, 65th Street New York NY- 10021 City/Town: New York, NY http://columbia.facebook.com/event.php?eid=19602181032 Please spread the word around. Thank you. Ayesha Ahsan Malik Karachi * Karachi Press Club Protests, Nov. 5, 2007 :Photos: http://web.mac.com/agitation/emergency_2007/Photos.html San Francisco Bay Area :http://karachiphotoblog.blogspot.com/search/label/Emergency%20in%20Pakistan Demo in front of City Hall, San Francisco : http://picasaweb.google.com/moid.akarachi/DemoAgainstMarshallLaw Toronto * Pakistani Consulate in Toronto :Pakistani Canadians protest in Toronto, Voice of Toronto Washington DC For immediate release Contact: 415-235-6517 Medea Benjam in, CODEPINK Human Rights Activists Protest Emergency Rule in Pakistan Demand Release of Activists and Return of Rule of Law WHEN: Monday, November 5, 5 pm WHERE: Embassy of Pakistan 3517 International Ct NW, Washington DC Near Metro Station: Van Ness UDC " Red Line" WHO: Human Rights Activists WHAT: With hundreds of political activists arrested in Pakistan as President Pervez Musharraf tightened his grip on the country after imposing emergency rule, human rights activists in Washington DC are calling for the release of Pakistani activists and a return to the rule of law. For more information on CODEPINK, go to their web site: http://www.codepinkalert.org/'' Category:Emergency 2007